greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Larfleeze (Episode)
Larfleeze The crew of The Interceptor searches the planet Okaara for the mythical Orange Lantern battery as a way to combat the Aya Monitor. The problem is, it’s guarded under the watchful, and very greedy, eyes of Larfleeze, the one and only Orange Lantern. Synopsis While in deep space on board the Interceptor, Guardian of the Galaxy Appa Ali Apsa is giving Honor Guard Hal Jordan a verbal dressing-down via hologram over Aya becoming the Anti-Monitor and threatening the universe. Hal Jordan admits his mistake with Aya but wants to go talk to her. Guardian Apsa instead orders them to install a transmitted patch into the Interceptor's computers and return to Oa via ultra drive. Hal and Kilowog discuss how to get close enough to Aya to talk some sense into her. Hal wants a "game changer", a way to increase their power and keep Aya at bay to help her. Razer then asks about the legend of the Orange energy. When Hal and Kilowog show that they do not know of it, Razer explains the legend of the Orange Lantern Corps: Ages ago a group of conquerors wanting to conquer the universe harnessed an Orange energy. They also created an Orange Lantern battery, but it exhibited a strange influence over those without a strong sense of duty. The Orange Lanterns fought Atrocitus to a standstill to protect their space sector. But then, overnight, the Orange Lanterns disappeared without a trace. The conquerors' homeworld was Okaara. Others have tried to obtain the orange energy, but none have returned. Razer goes to rest in his quarters while Kilowog asks Jordan what happens if Aya won't listen to reason and they have to "put her down." On Okaara the Interceptor lands so the ship can install the software patch, and the three Lanterns split up to go looking for the orange energy. That is, Hal goes off on his own while Kilowog tries to get Razer to open up about his relationship with Aya. Razer retorts that he knows he is the cause of Aya's emotionless rampage with the Anti-Monitor's body. The two argue until Razer asks why Hal Jordan hasn't checked in with them, according to plan. Hal finds a tunnel marked with a large symbol and goes inside, repelled by the stench and asking loudly if anyone is home. A figure in the shadows ignores Hal until the Green Lantern finds the orange battery atop an underground pyramid strewn with treasure. "That's mine!" a figure in the shadow claims. As Hal approaches the battery, he notices hundreds of orange power rings on the ground, marked with the same symbol as the tunnel entrance. Hal asks if the figure is part of the Orange Lantern Corps. The figure says his name is Larfleeze, and that he IS the Orange Lantern Corps. When Hal asks where the rest of the corps is, Larfleeze says that they are no longer around. Hal wants to borrow the orange battery while Larfleeze stays in the shadows; Hal steals the battery as soon as he gets close to it. This causes three ghost-like figures to emerge and chase Hal back through the tunnel. When Hal Jordan defeats them with energy constructs, the three turn into wisps of vapor. An immensely large orange construct resembling LarFleeze comes up from a pit near Hal Jordan and grabs him, separating him from the orange lantern battery and threatening him with death. A construct hammer from Kilowog appears and knocks out the apparition, freeing Hal Jordan, who accuses the being of stealing the orange battery and killing the Orange Lantern Corps. The being responds like a petulant child, to which Razer responds "He's insane." The three Lanterns defeat the large construct, which explodes, the orange energy going back to Larfleeze in the shadows, who retreats. Hal, Kilowog, and Razer fly back to the Interceptor, with Kilowog telling Hal about his conversation with Razer. Hal brushes off Razer's previous self-pity, showing quite the appreciation for the Orange Lantern battery he holds. On the bridge, Razer shows Kilowog the new AI for the Interceptor - the Lightspeed Astronomical Navigation Operating System, LAMOS. It takes a few seconds for Razer to comprehend Kilowog's sigh of "Lame-o". Hal arrives on the bridge and Kilowog and Razer get ready to leave Okaara. Hal speaks sharply with the other two Lanterns, saying the Orange Lantern is "all mine!", holding the battery close and blasting the other two across the bridge. Now garbed in an Orange Lantern outfit, Hal Jordan flees the ship. Pursuing Hal, Razer and Kilowog realize that the orange energy, like the green of willpower and the red of anger, represents avarice. The two are ambushed by Larfleeze's Orange Lantern construct just before they re-enter the tunnel; a ghostlike alien construct called Glomulus. Larfleeze appears below egging on Glomulus. Kilowog pops Glomulus and Razer blasts Larfleeze to the ground. Kilowog fights Larfleeze until Larfleezes bemoans losing his battery and his home to Hal Jordan. Kilowog makes a deal: Larfleeze and them help each other get Hal Jordan away from the orange battery. Inside the underground lair, Hal picks up and dons several Orange Lantern power rings, which Larfleeze responds to. Entering the treaure room, Kilowog and Razer try to reason with Hal, who is still clutching the Orange Lantern battery. A three-way fight ensues, each person trying to take the Orange Lantern battery away from Hal for different reasons. Kilowog notices the stars above the underground chamber quickly going out, and realizes it's Aya's work. Razer sees the stars disappearing as well. Even Larfleeze asks "Who stealing MY stars?" Kilowog flies over and reminds Hal Jordan of their mission. Fighting with himself, Hal finally comes to his senses, the Orange power rings falling off his fingers, giving the battery back to Larfleeze. Hal apologizes to Larfleeze, saying the orange battery can't help them, so they are leaving. Larfleeze says this "one time" he could give someone else something...but the greedy Orange Lantern cannot begrudge anyone else any of his stuff, even one of the flies buzzing around his head. Back on the bridge of the Interceptor, Hal confronts Aya over the possibility that they might have to deactivate her if they cannot reason with her, but Razer is too loyal to Aya's past sacrifies for him and others. Hal comments that Razer has a point; Hal turned into a monster with the Orange Lantern battery, and Kilowog and Razer saved him. The Interceptor leaves Okarra and goes to ultrawarp. Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Jason Spisak as Razer *Grey DeLisle as Aya *Dee Bradley Baker as Larfleeze *Brian George as Lanos Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Unlike The DC Comics Orange Lantern Corps, Larfleeze creates multiple Glomulus that chase Kilowog and Razer around. Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2665416/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Larfleeze *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Larfleeze_(episode) Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 23